


On Wings Of Love

by HarmonyBlu



Series: Overcoming Tragedy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyBlu/pseuds/HarmonyBlu
Summary: In a society where music is the foundation upon which everything else is built and children are to be cherished above all else, there are those who will do anything to bring talent and status to their family lines.  What happens to those who fall prey to these parasites that lurk in the lowest ranks of society?  Is there a way out of the tangled web of schemes woven from the depths of the minds of the depraved and ethically challenged?  Clara finds out first hand and the experience will change the lives of her and her Nest-mates forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this has not been edited or beta'd so I welcome anyone pointing out spelling or grammar errors as well as any constructive criticism. I would also be happy to clarify anything, though I do recommend looking at my culture notes on Avaria before asking a question to see if that helps with understanding as this is an original species of my own devising and any similarities between the Avaria and other existing created species are not intentional on my part
> 
> on a separate note, this story is being written out of order and while I have several other scenes written, they all take place later in the story, so I am likely going to be slow to update
> 
> hope you all enjoy!
> 
> ~Harmony

It was a bright spring day in the town square of Flock Sparrow and many avaria could be seen going about their business.  Clara was making the social rounds while doing the shopping for her Nest that morning.  Being a commission artist, she had the most flexibility of her Nest-mates and, as a result, tended to do most of the household shopping unless she was in the middle of working on a project for a customer.

Clara had not taken any commissions for the past month so that she could focus on the little ones growing within her and prepare for the upcoming laying.  The twins would not be the first of her Nest’s children, that honor went to Amanda’s daughter Julie who would be turning one that fall, but twins were a rare occurrence that was to be celebrated and all caution was to be taken when carrying them.  Because of this, she had the whole day free and had decided to spend most of it socializing while shopping leisurely.

Unbeknownst to Clara, someone had been tracking her shopping and socializing habits for several days.  As such, she ran right into the ambush laid for her outside of her favorite little bakery where she intended to stop for lunch.  She let out a shriek of surprise and dropped her groceries when a rather rough looking man dropped down in front of her and took a step backwards right into the arms of another.  They made quick work of blindfolding and gagging her and tied her arms behind her, trapping her wings in the process and effectively immobilizing both sets of limbs.  By the time someone responded to her shriek, nothing remained to indicate that she had been there except for the groceries scattered to one side of the walkway.

When Clara had not returned to her Nest’s home by late that night, Nicholas, her second, contacted the Flock law enforcers, worried that some ill fate had befallen his Point.  Little did he know that his worries were well founded in truth, but by that time, she was long gone and there were no tracks to follow to recover her.  Nevertheless, the investigation continued for several moons before being given up as a lost cause and Nicholas being declared the Nest-Point.


End file.
